


It's Not Always About Words

by allypx



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allypx/pseuds/allypx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen can see the obvious, why can't Ianto?</p>
<p>Otherwise known as "Gwen watches the CCTV"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Always About Words

Gwen placed the final piece of paperwork in her out-tray and smiled to herself. Pushing back her chair, she stretched and tried to loosen her tired and stiff muscles. She glanced at her watch - there were still nearly two hours before she could leave. Slowly getting to her feet she stretched again and went to make herself a cup of coffee.

She had volunteered to cover the night shift because Rhys was on an overnight run and she didn't like being in the flat on her own. It had been a quiet night though and she had taken advantage of the peace to clear all her outstanding paperwork. She had been alone in the Hub since Jack had left around 11 o'clock.

"I'm just going out for a while Gwen. Call me if you need anything," he'd said over his shoulder as he strode out of the Hub.

"Hmmm? Okay Jack". She'd barely registered he was there before he was gone. Pausing for a moment, as she wondered where he was off to, Gwen returned to her work.

Wandering around the deserted Hub, mug in hand, she stopped at Toshiko's desk to make sure the Rift activity monitoring programme was still stable. Returning to her desk she made a half hearted attempt to tidy it and instead reached into her bag for her mobile to check for any messages from Rhys. Nothing since the " Goodnight. Love you xx" text timed some hours ago. Smiling to herself she yawned loudly. She needed to find something to do before she fell asleep. Jack would not be impressed if he returned from wherever he had gone to find her sleeping on duty. Even a Weevil sighting would be a welcome distraction.

Her attention fell to the CCTV feed showing on a monitor on Toshiko's desk. Wandering over Gwen sat down, idly flicking between cameras. There was really nothing to see. It was too late for people to be on their way home from a night out, and too early for most to be on their way to work. It was still dark and it would not be dawn for nearly an hour yet.

A movement on the camera on the Senodd caught her eye. Two men were visible on the screen. One of them was unmistakeably Jack Harkness but the other man she could not quite make out, so she adjusted the camera slightly. With Jack, and dressed, unusually for him in jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt, was Ianto.

All thoughts of tiredness gone, she sat upright in the chair and just watched.

The two men appeared to be engaged in a heated conversation, Ianto walking backwards and gesturing animatedly towards Jack, who was walking with his hands behind his back. Abruptly, Ianto came to a halt and made to grab at Jack as he all but crashed into him. Jack laughed and dodged out of Ianto's reach. Undeterred, Ianto made another attempt, but Jack neatly avoided him for a second time, laughing even harder. Ianto stood, hands on hips, laughing too.

Gwen was intrigued. She carried on watching as Jack, distracted by something Ianto had said to him, was swiftly caught by Ianto in a firm hold. Her hand hovered over the CCTV control, not wanting to intrude on them, even remotely, but curiosity got the better of her. Ianto appeared to be trying to prise something from one of Jack's hands, which were still behind his back.

Whatever it was, Jack was not giving it up easily, holding the object above his head at arms length. Ianto stretched up, but Jack's added height meant that Ianto had no chance. He gripped Jack's left wrist, attempting to reach his hand, but was just not quite tall enough. His other hand was resting on Jack's waist, and as Jack continued to laugh at him, Ianto dug him in the ribs. Jack doubled over and Ianto seized the advantage, wrestling the item from him.

He sat down on the slate steps and eyed Jack suspiciously as he walked towards him, but Jack raised his hands in a gesture of defeat and Ianto smiled broadly. Jack bounded up the steps and sat on the one behind Ianto, putting an arm around him.

Gwen watched intently. Her mind drifted to a conversation that she had had with Ianto shortly after Jack had left. She had asked him about his feelings towards Jack and recalled the sadness in his eyes as he said,

"I think he meant more to me than I did to him," That was all she had managed to get him to tell her. Since Jack's return, both men seemed happier, and Ianto was more inclined to talk than he had been previously. When she had tentatively asked the same question, he had answered her hesitantly,

"I love him,"

"And Jack, does he love you?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

Turning to the monitor again she watched as Ianto removed a small box from it's wrapping, looking up curiously at Jack. Jack's face showed hints of amusement and rather nervous anticipation. The lid of the box was opened, but she couldn't see what was inside. Ianto's face registered surprise and then broke into a broad smile. He turned in Jack's hold and kissed him gently.

The sun began to rise over the Bay as the two men sat on the steps, Jack's arm over Ianto's shoulder and across his chest. Ianto's hand drew random, absent-minded patterns on Jack's thigh as they watched the sunrise together. Ianto seemed content to just lean into Jack's embrace, but Gwen noticed that Jack was continually making contact with him, kissing his hair, or touching his face. Jack tightened his hold on Ianto and gently turned him to face him. Ianto answered Jack's unspoken question with closed-eyed, open-mouthed kisses.

 

The touch on Gwen's shoulder woke her with a start.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Ianto smiled down at her. "You might as well get off home, I'll take over."

"You sure?" Gwen got to her feet and picked up her bag and slung it across her shoulder.

"Perfectly sure." He nodded towards the door. "Go." She smiled tiredly at him and nodded. As he walked towards Jack's office she called after him.

"Ianto!" He turned around slowly to face her. "You know, he does love you." 

"Who does?" he asked, stupidly. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Jack. I saw you... just now...saw the way he was looking at you." She gestured to the monitor still showing the CCTV feed. Ianto looked at the monitor and then back to Gwen.

"If I can see it, why can't you? It's not always about words, Ianto. Watch it, look at the two of you." With a final smile in his direction she left.

Ianto sat at the monitor, taking out the box from his pocket and setting it down on the desk. He opened it slowly, looking between the contents and images of himself and Jack from earlier, and wondered if, just maybe, Gwen might be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from LJ. This was the first thing I ever wrote and posted.
> 
> It was beta'd by some old friends no longer in fandom or actively on LJ. I have tidied it up a bit from the version that was first posted.


End file.
